With the continuing development of computing and telecommunications technology, there is an increase in the number of competing software products and options available for facilitating business transactions and workflow processes. For example, several software packages are commercially sold for integrating and managing automated business processes.
At the same time, today's businesses are growing larger and more complex and often require multiple software applications and computing platforms to address different aspects of their work. In some cases, the applications are designed to work together, but in other cases a particular application that is necessary to perform a particular function may be a stand-alone application, a custom-made application, or an otherwise specialized application that is incapable of communicating with or cooperating with other systems and applications.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for facilitating automated business processes across multiple systems or software applications.